Harry Potter and the Secrets of The Past
by XeonShock
Summary: The War with Voldemort is over and Harry, along with many of his friends and classmates, are now attending The Advanced Wizardry Institute, a university of advanced magical training. Romance, mystery, and adventure await when they encounter their Past...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-

"Are we there yet?"

Ron Weasley stretched and yawned as he sat restlessly atop a plush seat in a passenger car of what appeared to be a Muggle bullet train. In reality, it was a magical vehicle known as the AWI Transit. Also with him was his best mate, the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, along with his red-haired sister, Ginny, and his girlfriend Hermione Granger.

"Oh, Ron! Just stop acting like a Hogwarts first-year and be patient," his sister groaned.

"Uh, Ron," Harry chimed in with his arm around Ginny, " I hate to break this to you, but it is like the thousandth time that you've asked that question in the past hour."

"I get the point, you guys- alright?" he grumbled.

"Well," Hermione giggled, "maybe he does feel like a first-year, because Merlin knows that I do… a new school experience with new friends to make and new things to learn- I've wanted to go to university for so long and now we're on our way!"

"Oh, stop it, smarty-pants," pleaded Ron jokingly. "All I can think about is how bloody hard the exams will be!"

Everyone laughed. Yes, it was true- a new phase of their lives was about to begin, for with their seven years of Hogwarts training complete and the War with Voldemort over, they, as well as many other Hogwarts graduates, were set to further their magical knowledge by attending the wizarding world's premier university. AWI, or the Advanced Wizardry Institute was a prestigious school, enrolling many talented young witches and wizards of different disciplines from around the world.

The AWI Transit was the school-provided transport for students. It was necessarily incredibly fast, because unlike the good old Hogwarts Express, it had many remote stops to make when picking up students. Apparently, though, it was not fast enough to please Ron, as he had implied.

"Yeah," whispered Ginny, "new friends and old enemies, too!"

The four sat up stiffly as a tall young man entered the already crowded car. It was none other than Draco Malfoy!

"Why, hello, it's Mr. Harry Potter – and he's busy petting his little red-haired weasel. Be careful- it might bite you!" Draco smirked.

"Leave Ginny out of this, you filthy git, and don't talk about her like that!" Harry yelled at his enemy.

"Tut, tut, Potter- such ungentlemanly behavior! One would think that you, the 'Savior of The Wizarding World', would have more maturity than to lose his temper so easily.  
I personally don't have time for _veterinary care_ at the moment- unlike yourself," taunted Draco.

Harry flushed at the comment, cursing himself inwardly that he had flown off the handle without preamble like that, but was enraged that such Malfoy would resort to such a juvenile insult about _his Ginny. _Before he could respond, however, his friends joined in the exchange of barbs.

"You certainly had enough time to all-but-join Voldemort, Malfoy," Hermione snapped at Draco.

Recovering quickly, Draco turned on her. "Ah, Miss Bespectacled-Smartaleck-Mudblood. Still cuddling up to the Weasels and High-and-Mighty Potter, I see."

Hermione, white with anger, slapped him across the face. Draco, rubbing his cheek, continued his attack.

"You are rather pretty when you're angry," then he added, "for a filthy Muggle-spawn!"

"That's it, Draco!" Hermione yelled. Stepping into the aisle, she drew her wand with a shaking hand. "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Muttering the counter-charm, Draco grinned at her fiercely. "I've been waiting for this, Miss Granger!" He drew his wand and bowed mockingly. "_Minigladius Arctum_!" 

Hermione staggered back as blue light from his wand struck her chest. She was engulfed in pain as it seemed that a thousand tiny daggers of ice were stabbing into her body again and again. Ron jumped up to help her, wand ready.

"_Stupefy!_" Ron shouted, wand pointed at Draco.

Draco didn't flinch, and simply placed his wand in the spell's path. Suddenly, Ron's spell simply reversed direction and hit Ron himself square in the face. He fell, stunned by his own charm.

Before Harry and Ginny could react to any of this, two strangers in unfamiliar runic robes carrying short staves ran over. One was a solemn, striking young wizard with brown hair and piercing grey eyes. The other was a slender, quiet young witch with long golden-brown locks and soft blue-green eyes.

The young man spun his staff towards Draco in one swift motion. "Sorry to interfere- in the interest of safety and the common good…" The stranger drew himself up to his full height. "παράλυση!" he cried, in a strange, ancient tongue.

Draco fell senseless and stiff at his feet. Meanwhile, his companion walked up to Hermione, who was still twitching and shivering with pain.  
"θείος βάλσαμο!" said the mysterious girl. Her voice was calm and reassuring.

Immediately, Hermione relaxed. The pain was gone, replaced by a warm and soothing sensation. "Oh… wow, thank you!"

"Don't mention it," the girl smiled kindly. "The _Minigladius_ curse seemed to take you by surprise, though."

"It did," said a puzzled Hermione. "I've never heard of it before, or of any of the spells that you two cast."

"Well, I'll let Matt explain," she grinned playfully, turning to the young wizard beside her. "He's a walking encyclopedia of spell-lore!"

The subject of this compliment blushed ever so slightly before resuming a scholarly demeanor and addressing Hermione.

"Firstly, the Minigladius Arctum curse is a somewhat rare spell of the Euro-Roman canon, which is the canon taught at Hogwarts and the surrounding and related regions. It is one of the diminished gradients relative to the Cruciatus curse, with which I'm sure you're familiar. It possesses Ice elemental properties, as well as Limited Paralysis Infliction and _Tormentio_ properties.

Second, the παράλυση curse is a paralysis/stun spell which induces a cataleptic state in the target. It is a part of the Sectarian Greco-Asiatic canon, and possesses standard Total Paralysis Infliction and Altered State Induction properties on an ad terminam basis.

Lastly, the θείος βάλσαμο spell is a rare and powerful healing charm of the Ancient Attic Sacral canon, which is used by wizards amenable to the mystical world of Olympian magic. It contains Healer's Touch and Balm/Antidote properties, as well as many other subordinate properties. Also, it has been found to be efficacious in counteracting Power Curses."

"Whew!" sighed Ron. "He does sound like an encyclopedia."

"My sincere apologies," said the young wizard sheepishly. "I tend to get carried away sometimes…"

"Apology accepted," laughed Harry, Ginny and Hermione.

"I found it very interesting," Hermione reassured him. "But I don't think we've been introduced."

"Oh, where are my manners? I am Matthew Cornelius D'Estrella, and this is my childhood playmate and lifelong friend, Meaghan Marille Eldiakon." He smiled fondly at her before continuing. "We generally go by Meg and Matt, though."

"Well, Meg and Matt," Harry joined in."My name is Harry Potter, and these are my friends- Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger."

After cordial introductions all around, Matt paused and smiled.

"As you've probably realized, Meg and I will have the honor of being your classmates at the Advanced Wizarding Institute!"  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

The near-silent whirring sound of the AWI Express could barely be heard in the background as all the soon-to-be AWI students began speaking at the same time. Meg had been persuaded to sit on a long, scarlet-upholstered bench between Ginny and Hermione, while Matt, after banishing the defeated Draco, joined Harry and Ron in guy talk. 

However, after a few moments, Ron stopped awkwardly, visibly confused.  
"So you're getting into this AWI thing too, huh? But... you don't look anything like, umm, real witches and wizards-"

"Ah, I see," chuckled Matt, with a wry grin and a wink at Meg. "We look like we walked out of a Muggle fairy-tale, is that it, Mr. Weasley?"

"Well," Ron sputtered, "you just aren't regular!"

"We're not Modern Euro-Roman wizards, if that qualifies as regular, I suppose."

"Whatever that means," said a baffled Ron.

"What he means, silly," giggled Hermione, "is that they don't do things the same way as we did at Hogwarts, or Beauxbatons, or even Durmstrang. Young witches and wizards get different training in different places.

"Bingo, you've got it!" Matt smiled. Almost unnoticeably, he paused and his expression changed. "You said you are Hogwarts students?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I suppose you've heard of it."

"Yes." Matt paused again. "Yes, of course."

Unbeknownst to Harry or Ron, he flashed Meg an enigmatic look before resuming his previous manner.

"Meg and I," he resumed, "are Eklegenic Mages of the Gamma Clan."

"Sounds impressive," volunteered Ginny.

"It's just a name- a long name," Ron said sagely.

"What exactly does that mean?" broke in a soft female voice.

All of the students turned, looking to see who the speaker had been.

Harry, with a look of surprise, whispered (almost inaudibly) to Ron, "It's Cho!"  
Indeed it was, without a doubt, Cho Chang, Ravenclaw Seeker and former "Mrs. Harry Potter Candidate" (as Seamus had put it). She was standing quietly at the door to the train compartment, listening to the conversation.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Chang," Matt said kindly.

Everyone, including Cho, was shocked.

"W-Why, thank you!" she stammered.

Regaining composure, Cho asked frankly, "But how did you know my name?"

Matt grinned, his eyes twinkling, but said nothing. Meg, however, was giggling uncontrollably.

"Matthew Cornelius D'Estrella," she finally managed to say between spasms of laughter, "you promised me you would stop doing that to people!"

"Ah, well," Harry quipped, "it seems to have been one of the ol' 'piecrust promises'!"

"But how did you do it?" Cho persisted.

The subject of this interrogation made a dismissive gesture.  
"It's just a simple mentally cast spell, somewhat similar in effect to your canon's Legilimens. It allows me to instantly know certain information about a person, depending on how strong of a soul-bond exists between us. For example, I can ascertain far more detailed and/or private information about a close friend or someone with whom I have a latent soul-bond than I can with most mere acquaintances."

"Wow," Ginny breathed.

Cho nodded. "How fascinating." She immediately blushed.

Meg looked at her knowingly.  
"It's always the same. Everyone is always wondering how much he knows."

"I guess that Harry doesn't have that problem," teased Ginny.

"Don't be so sure, _Ginevra_!" was Harry's playful riposte.  
"Well, we'll see about that, _Mr. Harry James Boy-Who-Lived Potter!_"  
"Bring it on, my love…"

Meanwhile, Cho, after being introduced to Meg and Matt via somewhat more _ordinary_ circumstances, still seemed to have something on her mind.

"Excuse me, Matt, but could I get an answer to my original question?" she broke in  
(_a simultanio_ of a developing Harry & Ginny snog) with a hint of a tease.

"Sure thing…" he said obligingly, resting back in his seat.

Meg proceeded to finish his sentence for him.


	3. Notice

_**To Whom It May Concern:**_

Hello guys, sorry- but this story has been discontinued until further notice-

If anyone wants to continue it, I'll send them the outline- just drop me a line at my posted email address.

My apologies,

Xeon


End file.
